Rose Petals
by Midnight Rain 87
Summary: This is the sequal to Valentine's Rose. The horror that had overtaken the planet of Gaia has been taken care of. Vincent and Rose are ready to settle down and start their lives together. What happens when the unexpected happens?
1. Birthday Surprise

_Here is the first chapter to Rose Petals. This takes place later in the same year, it's been about 6 months since the end to Valentine's Rose. SilverNeira and I'm sure many others wanted this to happen in the last one, but I couldn't fit it in. You don't have to read the 1st one to understand what is going on, but if you want to understand who Rose is and how she ended up how she is, then you'll have to read Valentine's Rose. Enough from me, enjoy. __**Warning: There is a lemon scene. It is in italics so you may skip if you want. **__Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 1 Birthday Surprise

Rose laid in bed as she watched the alarm clock tick into midnight. It was officially October thirteenth and her love wasn't home yet. Vincent had some business to see to at the WRO and had been gone all day.

She set the book she had been reading on the night stand and lifted her left hand to look at the diamond ring she had been given earlier in the year. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the day Vincent had proposed to her. She knew he still loved and accepted her since she had been turned into a half vampire almost a year ago. It had still surprised her when he had popped the question.

Her attention was drawn to the bedroom door when she heard the front door.

He closed and locked the door behind him, then took off his boots in the hall. After he had done that he unbuckled his cloak then made his way quietly up the stairs.

"I thought you would be asleep." He said as he entered the bedroom.

"I couldn't sleep anyway." she said.

"Something bothering you?" he asked as he laid his cloak over the chair and undid his gauntlet.

She shrugged. "I guess it's easier for me to sleep in a bed with you in it with me."

"Missed me that much?" he teased slightly as he began to undress.

"How can I not?" she asked.

She pulled the covers away from his side of the bed as he approached. He collapsed onto his stomach with a small groan. He felt shifting next to him then Rose's hands on his back, massaging his tense muscles. He relaxed as he allowed her to sooth his aches.

Rose worked up and down his back, helping his muscles to relax so he would have a more rested sleep. Once those muscles were no longer tensed she worked on his shoulders and neck. Before she knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep. She let out a quiet chuckle as she pulled the covers over him. She turned out the light and nuzzled his neck before curling up beside him and followed him into sleep.

333

Vincent woke up to the sunlight that poured in through the open window. He woke up more refreshed and rested than he thought he would. Most likely due to Rose's back massage she had given him.

He gazed down at his love and fiance as she slept next to him, her arms wrapped around him. He pulled her a little closer and nuzzled the top of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

He closed his eyes and relished in the happiness that he had. He was the happiest he had been since Rose had accepted his proposal on the rooftop of the WRO earlier that year. He wanted to start plans for their wedding soon.

Rose stirred a little then turned her head and planted a couple of kisses on his chest before looking up at him with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes. And you?"

"Mm-hm." She planted a few more kisses on his chest before working working up to his lips.

_He returned the kiss before pressing her down onto the mattress and deepened the kiss. Rose responded with a moan into his mouth and hooked a leg around his waist._

_He reached under her shirt and gently stroked his fingers against her stomach._

_She gasped at the sensation. She gave a small groan when he pulled away. She leaned up when he pulled up the hem of her pajama shirt, relieving her of it._

_It was dropped carelessly to the floor before he turned his attention back to her._

_He kissed her again, Rose opening her mouth to deepen it. As their tongues danced together Vincent started kneading one of Rose's breasts. _

_She gave a small whimper as she bucked her hips up at him. _

_He gave her a small smile as he pulled away again. He kissed his way down, coming to a stop to engulf one of her breasts in his mouth._

_She dug her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. He turned his attention to her other breast, also engulfing it. _

_He then continued to kiss his way down, coming to a stop again to pull her pajama bottoms and panties off her. Once they were removed he parted her legs enough to allow him access. He ran his tongue along her clit, relishing in her taste before letting it slip inside. She let out a small cry as she felt the heat of his tongue enter her. "Vincent." She moaned. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer._

_He couldn't wait any longer after that. His boxers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. After shedding them, he poised himself at her entrance and easily slid in, earning a loud groan from both of them._

_Vincent kept a slow pace at the beginning, giving slow thrusts and grinding his hips against hers, burying his member deep into her. Only when she bucked her hips up against him again did he pick up the pace._

_Soon after the bed beneath them started to groan from the abuse it was receiving from the actions of the occupants. _

_As Vincent thrusted, Rose's hips bucked to meet him. She dug her head back into the pillow as her moans grew louder as Vincent hit her sweet spot. _

_"Want to try a different position?" he panted in her ear._

_"What..would that...be?" she moaned._

_Vincent stopped completely and pulled out of her. "Roll over."_

_She did as she was told and felt him grip her hips, coaxing her onto her hands and knees. She let out a groan as he entered her again and started thrusting. _

_"Faster." she begged._

_He complied, thrusting faster and a little harder. She started crying out as he was able to reach into her deeper. Her cries became even louder as he reached around her and started to pleasure her where their bodies connected._

_"Vincent!" she called as her orgasm washed over her. She placed a hand against the headboard, allowing her to back into him more easily as he thrusted. _

_"Rose!" he responded as he felt her walls clench around him, causing his own orgasm to come. He released inside of her, continuing to thrust until his heat stopped pouring into her. _

_They collapsed onto their side, Vincent spooning her from behind, still buried within her._

_"That...was certainly different." she panted._

333

This was one of the best birthdays Vincent could ever recall having. Rose had given everybody the excuse that they wouldn't be home for his birthday so they weren't bothered by anybody coming to the door or calling.

They spent the entire day in bed. The only time they left it was when they had to go to the bathroom to relieve themselves, to get some water or to get something to eat. Other than that they spent the entire day making love and enjoying each other's company.

Rose couldn't help but be saddened a little. Any love that they made would somewhat be fruitless since she couldn't get pregnant. It wasn't that she was infertile, she was just to damaged to carry a baby.

"I want the first child we adopt to be a baby." She suddenly said as she laid in his arms after making love again.

"We can do that." He said as he nuzzled the top of her head.

"I don't care if we adopt a little boy or a little girl. I just want to start with a baby." She said.

"I wouldn't mind starting with a baby." He replied.

She smiled as she snuggled in closer to him. It was well past midnight and she had work she had to finish the next day. Vincent also had work he needed to get done at the WRO. His hold on Rose tightened before they drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: It's a little short I know, but things will pick up more soon. Hopefully this story will go faster this time around. Please, R&R._


	2. Just Stress

_Here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking a few days to get this one out but I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything when I edited it. Enjoy. There is a squeeze of a lime, but nothing really major. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 2 Just Stress

Rose made her way from her office to the cafeteria. She had been working on designing new buildings for Reeve for the city of Edge and she needed a break. She needed another bottle of water since the small fridge in her office had run out and the cafeteria always seemed to have them.

After that she needed to see Leanne about stocking up on blood again. She hated to hunt down animals and possibly chance her changing any of them into vampires, even though it was more difficult for her to do so. It was easier this way and she didn't have to kill animals in order to get her fill of blood.

When she entered the cafeteria there were a few WRO soldiers in there. A couple of them seemed to freeze up when she entered. She really couldn't blame them. She was a half vampire for peat's sake. The third seemed unaffected by her presence.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" he greeted as she approached them.

"Same old, same old." She smiled as she grabbed a couple bottles of water. "How are you Mike?"

"Not doing too bad. Reeve keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, the slave driver." She joked. "I'm almost done for the day, so I better get back to it."

"Alright, I'll see you around Rose." Mike said before she left.

One pit stop to Leanne later Rose was making her way back to her office. Before she could get there she ran into Yuffie.

"Please, don't get mad at me." Yuffie quickly pleaded, looking a little guilty.

Rose figured that something had happened in her office while she was gone and it usually involved Yuffie. She usually would sigh and ask what had been broken, but she didn't find the need to do this today.

"I promise, I won't be mad." Rose replied.

Yuffie visibly stiffened. "Where's the sigh?"

"I don't have one." Rose answered.

"You're making me nervous. Where is it?"

"I don't have one Yuffie, now tell me what the fuck you broke." Rose demanded.

Yuffie relaxed then. That was more like how Rose would have responded.

"Well, nothing broke exactly. Umm, I was waiting for you to get back and I bent your metal protractor."

"…How?" she asked.

"I was tossing it to myself as I waited for you and it went too far and it bounced and bent. I tried to bend it back and I made it worse." Yuffie confessed.

Rose stood there silent for a moment before she chuckled. "That'll teach Vincent to buy me only cheap plastic ones and not the expensive metal ones."

Yuffie's eyes widened in shock. That was not how Rose should have responded at all. She stood there shocked as Rose passed her to continue on her way to her office.

333

Rose drove her motorcycle towards home. It was a little later than usual due to the fact she couldn't use her protractor and had to use a ruler instead. Yuffie really shouldn't be allowed in her office unsupervised.

She couldn't help the smile spread on her face as the wind whipped around her. Her thoughts went to earlier that year. Her smile grew bigger as she allowed the memory to replay in her head.

They were on the rooftop of the WRO, planning on taking down Minerva when he suddenly popped the question. There was no way she could say no. Her love for him ran deep. She would give nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with the love of her life.

She couldn't help but chuckle when she remembered how they had snuck into the showers for some alone time after she had accepted his proposal. The chuckle turned into a groan as the vibration of the motorcycle beneath her got to her. She pulled on the throttle, urging the bike to go a little faster.

333

Vincent was sitting at home going over a report that he had been given from Reeve to read. He heard the sound of a motorcycle and knew Rose was home. He looked at the time on his phone. She was a little later than usual.

He listened as she entered and locked the door behind her. He could hear the rustling slightly as she took off her coat in the hall. She passed through the living room and went to the kitchen to hang up her keys. She returned with a bottle of water and plopped down next to Vincent.

"You're a little late, aren't you?"

She nodded as she took a drink. "I ended up spending a little more time on the last design due to some difficulties."

"Why?"

"My protractor got broken and I couldn't find another to borrow so I used one of my rulers." She answered.

"How did your protractor get broken?" he asked. He had bought that himself for her and knew it was metal. How did it break?

"Yuffie bent it out of shape."

Vincent looked at her for a moment before letting his head drop back to the back of the couch with a sigh. It always seemed Yuffie always managed to break something in her office whenever she was in there.

"So how was your day?" Rose asked, to change the subject off of her.

Vincent simply held up a report.

"Ah. Where this time?" Rose asked.

"Gongaga." He answered.

"I'm sorry." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It won't be a huge deal this time. It won't be for a couple of weeks and only for a few days." He said. "Did you want to go out tonight or have leftovers?"

"There's Italian beef in there that we can have and finish off tonight." Rose answered as she placed her water bottle on the coffee table.

Vincent nodded as he turned his attention back to the report.

Rose leaned her head against Vincent's shoulder again as he continued to read. She knew he needed to read it, but her body felt like it was on fire. She adjusted herself a little next to him before reaching over and started stroking the zipper of his pants.

Vincent let out a small grunt of surprise and looked down at her ministrations.

When he did she suddenly switched and started to caress him, using her palm and fingers to gently squeeze him. He grunted again and his hips bucked up uncontrollably.

She rose up to her knees and kissed up his neck, coming at a stop at his ear.

"Lets go upstairs." she whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

Vincent complied and followed Rose up the stairs to their bedroom. It seemed they had been having sex a lot lately, Rose usually initiating it.

Maybe it was the stress she had been feeling recently from work. He just hoped that whatever was bothering her would soon pass.

_A/N: Again, I apologize for another short chapter. I'm sure you've figured out what is going on right now and if not you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I will try to make these chapters a little longer so they'll be a bit more enjoyable._


	3. Surprise!

_I apologize for the wait. Minecraft can be addicting sometimes. Here is the next chapter and is a bit longer. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 3 Surprise!

Vincent walked into the house and locked the door behind him. He took off his boots and cloak in the hall like he usually did. He started to make his way upstairs and stopped. There was a smell emanating from the kitchen and it smelled rather sweet. Chocolate?

Vincent went to the kitchen to investigate and see if he was right in what Rose had made earlier. He turned on the light and made his way to the refrigerator and opened it. He was right. She had made chocolate pudding and by the looks of it, it was made fresh today.

He made a mental note to help himself to some tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to get into something comfortable. When he got to the bedroom, he found Rose sitting up in bed, enjoying a bowl full of pudding.

She looked at the clock on the night stand when he came in. "You're home earlier than I expected." She said looking back at him. "You just might get some pudding after all." She teased.

"Yeah, we finished early." He said, closing the door behind him and started undressing.

"How did it go? Find anything useful?" she asked as she watched him undress.

He nodded. "There was plenty of usable material at the old reactor. Reeve was happy about that." He finished undressing and climbed into bed. She held a generous spoonful of pudding out to him and he gladly accepted it. "What about you? Did you get your design done?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Did he change the design again?" he sighed. Shinra seemed to have a habit of that.

"Mm-mm." she shook her head again as she consumed another spoonful of pudding.

"Then what's going on? Why didn't you finish?" he asked.

"I called Reeve and told him that I wasn't going to be the only one to have Shinra dumped into my lap. He has other people who can deal with him too. It's not going to be just me anymore." She answered.

Maybe that was the cause of her stress in the past weeks. Maybe now she would start to relax a little more.

"That's understandable. He has been pretty difficult for you since the first building you designed for him." He replied.

She hummed in agreement as she offered the last spoonful to Vincent which he accepted.

"Now I want to enjoy you." She purred before she started kissing him.

It didn't take them long to shed their clothes and start making love. Vincent kept up the steady rhythm until late into the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms, fully satisfied.

Rose woke up sometime in the early afternoon. She found herself still wrapped protectively in Vincent's arms. She lifted her head to look at his face and found that he was still asleep. That didn't happen very often. She carefully slid out of his embrace, grabbed some clothes for the day and headed for the shower.

She sighed in relief as the hot water ran over her body. She had been having aches and pains that she couldn't explain. Especially in her lower back. Most of her pain seemed to come from there. She reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As she toweled off, she stopped when her attention came to her breasts. They seemed…bigger?

She wrapped the towel around her waist and went over to the mirror. She turned to the side then the other. She faced the mirror again and reached up and grabbed one of her breasts. Her suspicions were right. They had gotten bigger.

The question was, why? Why would her breasts suddenly get bigger? Was she turning into a full vampire and her body was changing to make herself attractive to draw humans to her?

No, that was a myth and she was sure that wouldn't happen. Her features really hadn't changed since she had been bitten. And besides, if she was turning into a full vampire her blood lust would have grown, not lessened. Maybe she should try to get in contact with Drake. He would probably know what was going on.

Then something else caught her attention in the mirror. She took off the towel and turned to the side.

"What the hell?" she murmured as she looked down at her extending abdomen. "I hope Yuffie is up for some sparing. A lot of it."

333

Rose leaned against the wall of the training room after having a rigorous sparing match with Yuffie. She was trying to catch her breath and was having a hard time doing it.

"Rose, are you sure you're all right?" Yuffie asked concern in her voice.

She waved a hand at her question. "I'm sure I'm fine. I just let myself go more than I thought I did, that's all."

Yuffie nodded. "Go shower. Vincent's probably waiting for you."

Rose shook her head. "I'm going to cool down on the tread mill first." She said. She only made it half way to them when she passed out.

333

Rose opened her eyes blinked a couple of times at the white ceiling. Judging by the heart monitor she heard she knew she was in a medical wing. A small groan escaped her as she turned her head to the right to find a wall. She looked to the left to find another wall and a couple of empty chairs. Was she in her own room?

She made to sit up, but instantly fell back against the bed. She had a sharp pain in her back and she didn't want to aggravate it further. That was when she realized she wasn't laying flat on her back. The back of the bed had been elevated so she was in a low sitting position as she slept.

She wanted to sit up more than she was right now so she used her arms to hoist herself up this time.

"Ah, so you are up." Leanne said as she entered the door, getting attention from Rose.

Before Rose could say anything and before Leanne could do anything to stop her, Yuffie zoomed into the room and practically tackled Rose back into the bed in a hug.

"Rose you scared the crap out of me when you passed out! You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard! How are you feeling?!" Yuffie said in a rush.

"Very sore." Rose said.

Yuffie quickly released her and jumped back from the bed. "I'm sorry!"

"Yuffie, quiet down." Vincent said as he took her shoulders and moved her to the side so he could make his way toward Rose. He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Truthfully, how do you feel?"

"Very sore and tired." She said.

"I don't know how you can be tired. You've been zonked out for two days." Yuffie said.

Rose's eyes widened at that and her heart rate sped up a little. What? She's been out for two days? Was there really something wrong with her?

"Rose, calm down." Leanne gently said, taking note of how the heart monitor had sped up.

"No. Something has been going on with me. First bodily changes and then this happens." She fixed her gaze on Leanne. "I want you to take my blood and run tests on it and see what the hell is going on with me."

"I've already done that. It didn't take much and it didn't take me long to figure out what was going on with you." Leanne replied.

"And what did you find out?" Rose practically demanded.

Leanne opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. She looked at Yuffie who was still in the room.

"I don't care that she's in here! Just tell me what you found out." Rose demanded this time.

"Okay." She breathed. "I took some blood and ran a test. I found that your hormones were a little high. So I ran another test to confirm a suspicion about that. I did a transvaginal scan which is an invasive ultrasound and my suspicions were even more confirmed."

Rose opened her mouth to tell her to say what she found out but stopped when Leanne pulled out the sonogram for her and Vincent to see.

"You're pregnant Rose." Leanne said with a smile.

"….Pregnant?" Vincent asked disbelief in his voice even though he was seeing the evidence.

"At least eight weeks." Leanne answered.

Rose stared at the sonogram, dumbfounded by the news and what she was looking at.

"Vincent and Rose are going to be parents!" Yuffie yelled, and started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "You're wish came true Rose! You're having a baby with Vincent!"

"Two." Leanne corrected.

"What?" Vincent and Rose asked in unison.

"From what I can tell you're having twins." Leanne said as she pointed out the two small forms on the sonogram.

"…H-how?" Rose asked. "I thought this was impossible."

"I think what happened was that when you were changed into a half vampire, the healing qualities you now possess healed what had been damaged." Leanne explained. "I did look at your uterine wall during the sonogram and I couldn't see any the damages that I did before. You're healed enough to carry a child now."

Rose shook her head. "We can't. Not without knowing what's going to happen, we can't."

The room went silent after that, all eyes on Rose.

"What?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You can't make this kind of decision Rose!"

"Yuffie, this is between Vincent and me. Please leave." Rose said, not making eye contact with her.

"But-"

"My orders Yuffie. Leave." Leanne said firmly.

Yuffie cast another disbelieving look at Rose before doing what she was told. She closed the door a little harder than needed as she left.

"Rose, don't make snap decisions. You need to think about this and take it in." Leanne said.

"Yes Rose. Think about this." Vincent said.

"I am thinking about it and rationally. You two aren't." she replied. She looked up at Vincent, a few tears escaping. "I'm sorry Vincent. Unless I know these two won't be vampires I can't do this."

Leanne let out a small sigh after a moment. "Rose, I won't perform an abortion right now. It's basic protocol to give the patient ample time to take in the information and make a proper decision."

It wasn't the complete truth, but she did want to give Rose a chance to think about her decision before acting on it.

"How long are you going to make me think about this?" she asked.

"A few days, but anywhere after a week I won't ethically perform an abortion. You'll have to go to someone else." Leanne said. She started to fill out some papers on her clipboard. "I'm signing release papers. Don't stay late at work, and get plenty of rest. You need it."

333

After dressing and leaving the infirmary Rose and Vincent parted ways. She had two days worth of work to catch up on and she didn't want to talk about the pregnancy right then and there. They would talk about it at home and away from anybody listening in. Rose entered her office and sighed when she saw Yuffie leaning against her desk waiting for her.

"I won't let you do this Rose." She said.

"This isn't any of your business." Rose replied.

"It is when my friend is talking about killing two innocent lives." Yuffie argued. "What happened to your thoughts about abortion? You were against them! You were the one who convinced Sephiroth to wait and see."

"I am against abortion when I know the child conceived will most likely not become a rampaging monster." She said.

"What if this decision causes you to lose the relationship you have with Vincent?" Yuffie asked. "What are you going to do then?"

"Then I guess I'll have to find a way to live without him." Rose answered.

"I can't believe you." Yuffie growled before pushing past Rose and slamming the door behind her.

Rose let out a sigh before sitting down at her desk and getting to work.

When Rose walked in the front door it was quiet. She had expected Vincent to be there ready to talk about the pregnancy, but he wasn't there. He had been home recently, she could tell from his scent that was still fresh. The other scent that was fresh was Yuffie's.

She moved into the house, making her way to the living room where she saw boxes littering the floor. She approached one and looked into it and found her stuff inside. It looked like Vincent didn't want her here anymore and decided to throw her out. Yuffie must have been here to be supportive of him. They probably went out to get more boxes.

She made her way upstairs to the bedroom to see the progress there and saw a few boxes in there as well. One of which was only half full. She made her way over to the dresser and pulled off her engagement ring and set it down on top. She pulled out a drawer and started packing its contents into a box.

She continued to pack even though she heard the front door open. She didn't look to the doorway when she heard him come up the stairs, but continued to put her things into a box.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she replied. "I'm picking up where you and Yuffie left off."

Vincent glanced at the boxes before turning back to her. "I didn't do any of this."

"Yeah, that's why your and Yuffie's presence is still very fresh in this house." she retorted.

"Yuffie was the one who was packing. I just got rid of her." he calmly replied.

"Yeah I'm sure you did." she said, tears finally escaping and rolling down her cheeks. When she starred to rip her clothes from their hangers from the closet Vincent made his way over to her.

"Stop." he ordered as he put his arms around her. When she tried to escape from him he wrapped his arms around her's, pinning them to her sides. "Please Rose, stop."

She couldn't hold back anymore. She completely broke down, her legs no longer able to hold her weight. Vincent kneeled down with her, holding her on the floor.

"I'm sorry Vincent." she said between sobs. "I can't give birth not knowing what will happen."

He gently shushed her. "Let's try to do some research. See what we can find." he suggested.

"There's not going to be anything out there on this." she instantly shot down. "How many vampires do you know are going around giving birth?"

He let out a small sigh. She did have a point. "No matter what you decide Rose, I'll back you up on it. We'll get through it together."

_A/N: Surprised?... You probably saw this coming a mile away. I know Rose sounds brash about her decision but don't go hating her yet. There is more to come. Please R&R._


End file.
